Blue Program
Blue Program is a digital kaiju that was originally created by Scoobydooman90001, but is now owned by Cdr Raids Again. Appearance The Blue Program's true appearance is unknown though it is known what its body look likes. The creature has two short legs, a very round body, a small tail and a round head with two horns protruding from the top. Whenever the creature appears on a computer screen, it appears with its body displaying a white error message against a blue screen. History Origins The Blue Program was born from that which he is. A mistake. An error. Particularly, it was the error of a naive hacker that brought the Blue Program to life, a young man exploring several ways to hack the primitive internet the 1990's, the time period he lived in. His plan seemed brilliant.....only to him of course. He would cause the infamous Blue Screen of Death to appear on the computers of everyone in his city, then make millions selling the antivirus. However, as humans are often prone to do, the hacker made a mistake. A rather large mistake. He ran into a coding error of his own creation while making the virus, and that coding error soon managed to evolve, somehow gaining a sentience of its own and becoming a living being. Thus, the Blue Program was born. However, it still retained a semblance of it's original intended purpose, but now without any control. It quickly hacked into the computer of its creator, first causing the infamous blue screen, then rendering it completely inoperable. Once this was done, the Blue Program moved to any other nearby technological devices, ruining them as well. The Blue Program's rampage went almost completely unchecked until it was eventually stopped by the antivirus its creator had been working on, and subsequently trapped within a flash drive containing said antivirus, rendering the Blue Program unable to escape. Alas, its creator was still arrested for causing this mayhem in the first place. Escape Eventually, the Blue Program escaped it's prison and destroyed the antivirus, but went missing shortly afterward, not being seen for a number of years. Council of Creators Having somehow made it's way to Universe 1, the Blue Program appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was responsible for the Creators' recolor machine going haywire. Scoobs identified it as a Kaiju of his creation. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex The Blue Program is set to appear in a future episode of the series. Abilities * File Hacking: The Blue Program can edit and delete any files store within an electronic device. * Jumping: The Blue Program can jump from one electronic device to the other as long as the device is active. This is the main way the creature is able to move around. In the physical world, the Blue Program can jump exceptionally high and move very fast when doing so. * Dimensional Travel: The Blue Program appears to posses some form of dimensional travel, allowing it to go to machines in other universes. How it attained this ability remains unknown. * Physical Manifestation: The Blue Program can manifest itself into the physical world and interact with things there, although he is much weaker than his digital form. * Claw: One of the Blue Program's hands is a large claw which can be used in combat. Trivia * Blue Program was originally intended to appear in the series Insolitam but was removed along with his transference of ownership. * As suggested by his place of birth, Blue Program's creator lives in his mother's basement. Because of course he does. * The Blue Program is a somewhat obvious parody of the Blue Screen of Death. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Universe 986